What the Hell!
by blind-demoness
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight, Kagome makes a wish, and Inuyasha becomes... female! Searching for the jewel shards, fighting for your life, and trying to find a cure the jewel hunting group sets out with a strange new twist.


**What the Hell?**

**Chapter 1. Meteor Shower**

Kagome breathed heavily as she ran up the steps of her family's shrine. Her bag was extremely heavy today and had slowed her down. Tonight there was going to be a meteor shower and she wanted to watch it with Inuyasha. A heavy red blush fell over her face and she faltered in her running and almost fell backwards. Kagome caught herself and started back up again.

When she finally made it to the top she sighed with relief and started towards the bone eaters well. Kagome slid open the door and slid it closed before jumping into the waterless well. In an instant she was in Fuedal Japan again.

"Inuyasha!" she called from the bottom. Kagome had expected him to be waiting for her to come back. The way Sango and Miroku told her he always did. However, Inuyasha didn't come and yell at her for being late, even after being called several more times.

"Kagome-chan, welcome back!" Sango called while looking down into the well. Sango helped Kagome bring up her bag, which was rather difficult. Once both Kagome and her bag were out of the well, Sango and Kagome fell back onto the thick grass for a moment.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Sango sat up abruptly, turning her face down and away from Kagome.

"He... well uh.. you see Kikyo..." Sango faltered with her words and stopped at the name Kikyo. Kagome probably knew the rest. He ran off after her, and hasn't come back yet. Kagome stood up and threw her bag over her shoulders.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Sango asked while placing and worried hand on her right shoulder. Kagome gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Hai, I'm fine. Its not like this hasn't happened before. Sometimes I just wish Inuyasha understood how I feel." Kagome replied sadly. Sango nodded in reply and the two girls walked towards the village.

Kagome had pushed Inuyasha from her mind and enjoyed her time with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She had brought them more food from her time, including candy for Shippo. Miroku had groped Sango and he got slapped. Shippo was playing with his illusions, performing for Kagome. She was happy for those few hours before nightfall in which she was surrounded by her friends.

"The meteor shower is going to start soon!" Kagome called excitedly as she carried ran ahead with her bag in hand. They had picked a hill where they could see the sky perfectly to watch. Once there, Kagome took out a blanket and laid it on the ground. She sat down and looked up at the sky, it was extremely clear that night and the stars were glistening. A perfect cresent moon illuminated the sky. Perfect. The word floated into her mind as she leaned forward, placing her head in her hands.

"There you are!" came Inuyasha's angry voice. Kagome looked up at him. His face was somewhat angry and it frightened her a bit. "Why were you late again today!" he demanded.

"Me? Your angry at me! Your the one who went off to chase after Kikyo again! I'm the one who should be angry, not you! No, I am angry! You always do this to me Inuyasha, always leaving me to be with her. Why can't you understand how I feel!" Kagome fumed. Inuyasha stood quietly as Kagome got and and stormed away angrily.

She had been walking for about ten minutes when the meteor shower began. Kagome stared up teary eyed at the beautiful sight. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"I wish Inuyasha understand how hard I'm trying. I wish he understood me." she wished. Kagome decided to go back to the village after a while. When she arrived, no one spoke to her, but Inuyasha had a strange look on his face. Kagome insisted that she was tired to Kaede and went to bed as soon as she got back.

Inuyasha actually felt guilty for hurting Kagome like that. He left after she was asleep to think of a way to apologize without actually saying anything. Then it hit him, flowers. He would go and find flowers to give her. All night, Inuyasha went around, looking for the perfect flower to give. When he found it, fell asleep in the field where he had found it.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and stretched his arms and noticed something strange. His arms... looked different. They were thinner, more... delicate. A moment of panic spread over him. He stood up quickly and looked himself over. He wasn't the same, that was for sure. His body had grown thin and curvey. His hands were long and slender and although his baggy clothing didn't noramlly fit, now it was even wierder. The sleeves fell down and revealed silky skin on his shoulders.

"What the hell!" he yelled in frustration, then he clamped his hands over his mouth. His voice. It had also changed. Softer, lighter, and more musical. He yelled out in frustration as he ran off towards the village.

Kagome had been up for about an hour, wondering where Inuyasha was. Miroku said that he left during the night, muttering something about a flower. She sighed while sitting around the small fire in Kaede's home with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She was going to sigh again when the flap to the hut flew open and jaws dropped.

It was Inuyasha, or looked somewhat like him. Inuyasha's red outfit and sword. His long silver hair, which was longer the normal and more jagged, and his dog ears, only slightly larger and more gray. Other than those differences, it was a female. Not only that, but she was beautiful. Tall and slender with thick curves that made Miroku drool. Sango slapped him and Kagome could only gasp.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. He frowned and yelled.

"Of course! Who the hell did you think I was!" he raged.

"It's him alright." Miroku muttered. Sango nodded and Kagome was shocked.

"Oh my god, it worked." Kagome mummbled. However, Inuyasha heard her and ran to her, glaring right at her. His eyes were still golden, but had heavier lashes and darker in color.

"What worked?" he asked with a death glare.

"I made a wish on the meteor shower last night that you understood me better. I never thought it would actually work. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Kagome apologized. Inuyasha sulked to the corner and flopped down.

"What in the seven hells am I supposed to do now!" Inuyasha fumed.


End file.
